<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freak Like Me by 2kimi2furious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998081">Freak Like Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kimi2furious/pseuds/2kimi2furious'>2kimi2furious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Yakuza AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ryuzo is a Little Shit, Yakuza AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kimi2furious/pseuds/2kimi2furious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin finds out what it's like to sleep with Ryuzo sober. Set between Chapters 6 and 7 of Let Your Demons Run.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryuzo/Jin Sakai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Yakuza AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freak Like Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithronin/gifts">danceswithronin</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ryuzo waited until they left the Kushi district before pawing at the crotch of Jin’s slacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>driving</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jin said. “You’re going to make me wreck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your eyes on the road,” Ryuzo said, not removing his hand. “And don’t worry about what I’m doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jin’s grip tightened on the wheel as Ryuzo cupped him through his pants. He tried to keep his breathing even, but failed spectacularly when he felt Ryuzo undo his button and zipper to reach in his pants and grab his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful, Jin,” Ryuzo said darkly. “Don’t swerve off the road.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Ryuzo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, that’s the general idea,” Ryuzo laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jin kept his eyes on the road, focusing on what was in front of him, even as Ryuzo pumped him in his fist. Jin wanted to be annoyed, but he couldn’t be. Ryuzo’s hands were rough, but perfect. He had the right amount of pressure, just the right flick of his wrist as he worked him from the passenger seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got such a pretty cock, Jin,” Ryuzo said, voice husky with desire. He pulled back Jin’s foreskin and rubbed his thumb against the head, smearing a bit of precum around. Jin felt the skin of his spine turn to gooseflesh. “God, I’m going to do shit to you tonight I’ve been wanting to do for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such as?” Jin said, his own voice, a similar timbre to Ryuzo’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well to start with, I’m going to suck you off the rest of the way back to your place,” Ryuzo said. “And you better not fucking cum before we get there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jin whimpered and nearly swerved the car off the road when he felt Ryuzo’s mouth slide over him. Ryuzo took his cock out of his mouth and shot Jin an annoyed look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking kill us before I get to the good part,” he complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Jin said. “Just stop fucking talking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jin grabbed the back of Ryuzo’s neck to push him back down to his cock. Ryuzo chuckled around him, and Jin moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ride back to his apartment was delicious agony. Ryuzo was in fine form, swirling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks out as he sucked him off. Jin dug his nails into Ryuzo’s scalp while his head bobbed over his lap. It took nearly all of his willpower to not finish in his mouth. Eventually they got to his apartment and Ryuzo ‘s lips came off of him with an obscene pop. Before they got out of the car, Jin pulled him by his hair into a heated, sloppy kiss. Ryuzo’s beard tickled the stubble of his face, but he didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The short walk to his apartment door was torture. It took forever to get the door unlocked and once he did, Kage was jumping at them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Down,” Jin said impatiently. “Kage, down!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s just excited,” Ryuzo laughed, abandoning Jin for a moment to pet the dog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryuzo, I swear to god,”  Jin said shortly. “If you don’t take your pants off in the next five seconds, you can sleep at your own place tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Kage,” Ryuzo said. “Your dad is being very persuasive right now. You’ll get yours later, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t make it out of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>genkan </span>
  </em>
  <span>before Ryuzo’s pants were around his ankles and Jin dropped to his knees. His cock was shorter than Jin’s, but thicker, and Jin had never sucked dick sober. His lips stretched around him uncomfortably and he thought he might choke, but Ryuzo’s hands in his hair were encouraging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” Ryuzo whispered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jin had tried to restrain himself from thrusting into Ryuzo’s mouth when they were in the car, but Ryuzo did not have any qualms about doing it to Jin. He fucked into his mouth and Jin really did choke then. He dug his fingers into Ryuzo’s hips hard and Ryuzo hissed when he realized Jin couldn’t breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, sorry,” Ryuzo said, releasing Jin’s head from his grasp. “It just felt so good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jin sat back on his haunches wiping away the tears that had involuntarily come to his eyes while Ryuzo’s cock had been down his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he said hoarsely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuzo reached down to grab at the collar of Jin’s shirt and then pulled him up for another, rough kiss. They ripped at each other’s clothes, buttons actually popping off of Jin’s dress shirt as Ryuzo pulled it off of him. It was an expensive shirt and he would have stopped to complain, but Ryuzo’s hand was on his dick again and his mouth was hot on his neck and whatever Jin was about to say died on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left their pants in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>genkan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, their shirts in the dining room-turned-office, and they were naked by the time they got to the bedroom. Ryuzo pushed Jin down onto his bed, straddling his hips. He pressed their cocks together, taking them both at once in his large hands and stroking them at the same time. He leaned his head down, biting at Jin’s collar bone hard enough to leave a mark on the bit of un-inked skin above it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryuzo,” Jin growled. He didn’t know himself if it was warning or an encouragement. Ryuzo squeezed his fist tighter around them and Jin threw his head back on the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to fuck me into this fucking mattress, Jin,” Ryuzo said into his ear and Jin could have cum right then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have anything,” Jin panted. “No lube.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so lucky I came prepared,” Ryuzo said smugly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jin groaned when he pulled away from him. He pushed himself up on his elbows to watch as Ryuzo scrambled back into the dining room to retrieve something out of his jacket pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really bring </span>
  <em>
    <span>travel lube</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jin asked in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you really complaining about it?” Ryuzo retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sauntered back in the room, tossing the packet toward Jin as he did. Jin ripped it open with his teeth, coating his fingers with about half the liquid inside of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on your knees,” Jin said. “All fours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wicked grin spread over Ryuzo’s face and he hopped onto Jin’s bed, getting into position. Setting the half-used packet of lube on his bedside table, Jin turned back to Ryuzo who gave his ass a suggestive little wiggle. Jin smacked it harder than Ryuzo expected him to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Christ, Jin,” Ryuzo hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jin didn’t say anything. Instead, he slipped his lube-coated fingers in between Ryuzo’s ass cheeks and probed at his entrance. Ryuzo went quiet, sucking in a breath as Jin slipped the first digit in. He was tight around just one finger and Jin knew when the time finally came to sink into him, he wouldn’t last long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuzo rested the upper half of his body on his forearms and made soft keening noises as Jin slowly worked him open until he managed to get a second finger in. Every other time they’d done this, they had been in a hurried, drunken haze. Sometimes Ryuzo fucked him, sometimes he fucked Ryuzo, but they didn’t take their time leading up to it. The next morning when they woke, whichever of them had taken the other would be sore and grumpy in addition to being hungover. But Jin would take his time tonight. He’d make it good for Ryuzo in hopes that the next time (and there </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>be a next time), Ryuzo would make it good for him as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He liked the noises Ryuzo made and the insistent push-back he gave against Jin’s fingers. And when he crooked his fingers just so, Ryuzo moaned and bucked his hips. Jin liked that too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t appreciate all this,” Ryuzo finally said. “But you need to hurry the fuck up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to learn patience,” Jin said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was ready too. He slipped his fingers out of Ryuzo and turned back to his bedside table. He pulled a condom out of the drawer and quickly opened it and rolled it over his cock. Then he grabbed the last of the lube and coated himself, Ryuzo watching out of the corner of his eyes the whole time. Then he positioned himself between Ryuzo’s ass cheeks and sunk in slowly, inch by agonizing inch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus fucking Christ,” Ryuzo groaned. And Jin would have echoed the sentiment if he thought he could speak. He sat there for a while, fully sheathed inside Ryuzo, enjoying the tight heat of him wrapped around his dick. One of Ryuzo’s hands slipped between his legs and he began to stroke himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jin began to move then, but slowly, just as he had when he entered him. This was what he’d most looked forward to. Without the alcohol dulling his senses, he was aware of every little spasm and twitch of Ryuzo’s body around him. It was glorious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I could have had him like this this whole time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought ruefully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a fucking waste</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The muscles of Ryuzo’s back flexed under his skin, making the dragon tattooed there look alive. It’s eyes seemed to roll madly as Jin thrust into Ryuzo, moving faster with every second. Jin leaned forward, covering the dragon with his chest and grabbed a handful of Ryuzo’s hair. His head followed and Jin nipped at the shell of his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to cum,” Ryuzo whined as he pumped his fist furiously between his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jin released his hair and snaked his arm around to where Ryuzo was working his cock. He grabbed at his wrist, stilling him before taking over. Jin moved his fist in time with his own thrusts and it wasn’t long before he felt Ryuzo spurt into his hand with a loud moan. Jin wasn’t far behind him, only thrusting a few more times before Ryuzo’s body tensing around him was too much. He saw stars as he buried himself as far as he could go and came hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuzo fell forward onto his stomach when Jin pulled out of him. Jin fell onto his back, trembling too much to hold his own body up. They were both out of breath and sweating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to do this more often,” Ryuzo said. “Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>more often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jin laughed breathlessly. When he felt like he could trust his legs, he pushed himself off of his bed and padded to the bathroom to clean himself up. He brought back a damp towel for Ryuzo and flopped bonelessly on the bed  while he cleaned himself up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got cum on my sheets,” Jin complained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not even a little bit sorry,” Ryuzo replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re not,” Jin said. “You never are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that was good, Jin,” Ryuzo sighed. “That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was,” Jin agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuzo rolled over onto his side, propping his head up with his elbow. He looked as if he wanted to say something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Jin asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” he replied, moving his eyes to follow the lines tattooed on Jin’s chest. “I’m just glad we did this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Jin said, the corner of his lips turning up into a smile. Ryuzo smiled back before making a big show of rolling his eyes and flopping his head down onto the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t go all soft on me, Sakai,” he said. “You know I won’t let you live it down if you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you won’t,” Jin said, rolling his eyes. “Asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not an asshole,” Ryuzo said. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>charming</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a charming asshole,” Jin said. “But you’re still an asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agree to disagree,” Ryuzo said with a yawn. “Fuck, that took a lot out of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t the one doing all the work,” Jin said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t the one taking a cock in your ass,” Ryuzo retorted. Then he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “I could show you just how tiring it can be if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have it in me to fuck any more tonight,” Jin said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow then,” Ryuzo said. “Before we visit that Inoue guy. I’ll show you then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow you’ve got to scope out that warehouse,” Jin reminded him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It can wait, can’t it?” Ryuzo whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see,” Jin said cryptically. And then he yawned and snaked his way under the covers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Ryuzo groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go to sleep, Ryuzo,” Jin said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed, but he felt Ryuzo slip under the covers next to him. And then he felt Ryuzo press his body to his and snake an arm around his waist. Jin smiled in the darkness and closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>